asahina family party murder case
by taniasalsa
Summary: disaat ulang tahun pernikahan rintaro dan miwa yang ke-2 . tiba tiba terjadi sebuah pembunuhan berantai, apakah misteri pembunuhan ini akan terungkap ?, simak ceritanya
1. asahina family party murder case file 1

**Asahina family murders case**

Keluarga asahina mengadakan ulang tahun penikahan miwa dan rintaro yang ke-2. Mereka mengadakan di sebuah gedung yang besar dan mewah. Tsubaki dan azusa sebagai pembawa acara disana. Saat itu hanya mahoko yang berada di dapur, tiba tiba ada yang memegang bahunya, dia terkejut dan minyak yang berada didepannya mengenai wajahnya. "aah...wajahku!" teriak berusaha mengambil barang yang ada disekitarnya,dan dia mendapatkan pisau, "siapa disana" kata mahoko denganmegarahkan pisau, ternyata orang itu adalah miwa. Karena miwa ketakutan dengan pisau yang diarahkan mahoko, dia mengambil panci dan memukulnya. Tampa dia sadari mahoko sudah tewas. Karena miwa karena miwa ketakutan dia pergi dari dapur lewat pintu lain dan kembali keruang tengah.

Setelah acara akan dimulai, ema sangat heran mengapa mahoko tidak dia mencari mahoko di dapur. Setibanya disana ema melihat mehoko yang tak bernyawa. Dengan spontan ema berteriak, karena pintu dapur yang masih terbuka, suara ema menembus hingga ruang tengah. Sebelum sempat mereka pergi ke arah teriakkan ema sudah tiba dengan wajah pucat dan memeluk ayahnya. Rintaro yang khawatir langsung bertanya " anakku ada apa ? " ema dengan wajah pucatnya menjawab " a...a..aku me..melihat maho-chan tewas didapur ". Wajah miwa mendengar itu langsung pucat. Tiba tiba suara seseorang bertanya kepada ema " ema, benarkah itu ". Ternyata yang bertanya adalah sasakura. Ema pun menjawab dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat " itu benar, aku takut sekali ". Mereka pun pergi kedapur dan yang dikatakan ema memang benar. Dan beberapa orang yang tak bisa melihatnya memalingkan wajah. Karena darah yang berada di kepala mahoko, masaomi pun pingsan. Karena sasakura sudah melihat kejadian itu, dia memperkenalkan diri " sebenarnya aku belum lama mendaftar menjadi polisi, tetapi aku bisa membantu ". Yuusuke yang kaget langsung bertanya " sejak kapan itu terjadi ? ". dan tiba tiba reiko memperkenalkan diri juga " aku juga dari polisi ". Dan mereka kembali keruang tengah dengan tamu yang ketakutan. " tenanglah semuanya kami akan menyelesakan masalah ini " kata reiko yang menenagkan semua tamu. Tiba tiba ukyo teringat bahwa orang yang boleh kedapur adalah orang yang memiliki kartu identitas. Dan ukyo naik keatas panggung dan berbicara " kepada semuanya, yang tak memiliki kartu identitas diperbolehkan pergi ". Dan yang tak memiliki kartu pulang, dan yang memiliki kartu adalah keluarga asahina, mahoko, sasakura, yuusei, dan ciaki, tetapi reiko masih tetap disitu karena dia polisi. Dan sesudah itu mereka membicarakan masalah ini.

" aku akan menanyakan alibi masing-masing, dan sasakura akan mencatat setiap alibi " kata reiko. " kejadian itu pasti terjadi setelah aku dan ema pergi dari dapur yaitu pukul 08:25 hingga 09:00 " kata ukyo. " umm... baiklah " sasakura mulai menulis. Reiko mulai bertanya tentang alibi mereka " aku akan bertanya mulai darimu ukyo ". " baiklah, aku bersama yang lainya termasuk kamu " ukyo menjawab. " aku dan azusa menjadi mc " jawab tsubaki, " aku dan miwa pergi ke kamar, tetapi karena aku harus ke wc aku meninggalkanya " jawab rintaro. " semua orang punya alibi~""tapi semua orang masih sempat melakukan itu sebelum kita berkumpul " kata hikaru menyela kata kata reiko. Masaomi pun bangu dari pingsannya. " apa yang terjadi, kemana semua orang ? " masaomi bertanya kepada semua yang berada disitu. " mereka sudah pulang " jawab kaname, " tetapi, mengapa kalian mengumpul disini ? " masaomi bertanya lagi. Tetapi pertanyaan masaomi tidak dijawab karena miwa langsung menyela " semuanya, sebaiknya kita tidur dahulu dan kita lanjutkan besok agar semua pikiran jernih. ". Dan mereka semua setuju, setibanya di kamar miwa mendapatkan telpon dari seseorang. Dan dia mengangkatnya

" hallo, siapa ini ? " jawab miwa gugup

" kamu bisa memanggilku lily hitam. Aku punya berita untukmu, karena aku tahu kamu yang membunuhnya " kata lily hitam

" membunuh siapa ?, aku tak membunuh siapa siapa " jawab miwa gemetar

" tak perlu berbohong, aku punya video yang kuambil dari kamera pengawas " jawab lily hitam

" aku mohon jangan berikan video itu kepada mereka" jawab miwa dengan kaget

" aku tak akan memberikan video dengan syarat "

" apa syaratnya ? " miwa bertanya dengan takut

" syaratnya, kau harus membunuh lagi "

" apa!, aku tak bisa melakukannya "

" jangan lupa, kamu pernah membunuh orang. Jadi itu hal mudah, kalau tak mau aku akan memberikan video itu "

" baiklah, akan kulakukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? "

" lakukan~~~~~~ "

Sesudah itu dipagi hari, miwa memulai yang disuruh oleh lily hitam. Dia memasukkan racun ke salah satugelas yang ada di meja. Dan dia kembali kekamar untuk menyatakan tidak terjadi apa apa. Saat waktunya makan dia kembali. Setibanya disana dia sudah melihat papan nama di setiap makanan. Dan miwa berusaha tenang, tetapi ukyo yang heran dengan tingkah laku ibunya ingin bertanya, tetapi dia menurunkan niatnya dan melanjutkan makan. Sesudah makan mereka memulai topik mereka kemarin. " mari kita mulai masalah kemarin " sasakura mengajak semuanya berdiskusi. " tenanglah, lebih baik kita bersulang dahulu " kata kaname mengajak semuanya. Dan semuanya bersulang " bersulang ", saat miwa sadar gelas yang diberinya racun adalah gelas kaname dia memucat, dan mereka semua meminum minumanya, dan tiba tiba kaname keracunan dan tewas ditempat. Semua yang berada disana kaget dan ukyo pergi kesebelah kaname " apa yang telah terjadi "

**tbc**


	2. asahina family party murder case file 2

saat miwa sadar gelas yang diberinya racun adalah gelas kaname dia memucat, dan mereka semua meminum minumanya, dan tiba tiba kaname keracunan dan tewas ditempat. Semua yang berada disana kaget dan ukyo pergi kesebelah kaname " apa yang telah terjadi "

" sepertinya ada yang memasukan racun kedalam gelasnya" kata iori dengan tenang dan dingin

" iori, kenapa kamu begitu tenang dengan situasi ini ? " tanya ukyo

" itu bukan urusan ukyo-nii-san " jawab iori sambil berjalan pergi dari ruang makan. Ema yang sedang khawatir tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, " semuanya kita harus menyusul iori ".

" kenapa tiba-tiba ? " tanya azusa

" mungkin dia akan bunuh diri karena kaname-san tidak ada lagi " jawab ema khawatir

" oh tidak, kita harus menyusulya " kata masaomi khawatir

Mereka semua pergi ke kamar iori dengan cepat. Setibanya didepan kamar iori

" pintunya terkunci " kata rintaro membuka pintu

" akan ku dobrak pintunya " kata subaru siap-siap mendobrak pintu

Saat pintu terbuka, ternyata benar bahwa iori mencoba bunuh diri. Mereka pun berusaha menghentikannya.

" lepaskan, kenapa kalian mengganguku " kata iori berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang lain

" iori-san, kumohon jangan bunuh diri " kata ema memohon

" baiklah, aku tak akan jadi bunuh diri " jawab iori dengan dingin. Mereka pun mulai melepaskan pegangan mereka.

" kalian tahu, pembunuh yang membunuh kaname-nii-san pasti menggunakan kapsul, dan aku melihatnya di tong sampah " kata iori tenang

" tong sampah yang mana ? " tanya semuanya serentak

" kalian harus mencarinya sendiri " jawab iori

Mereka pun mencari ke setiap tong sampah yang berada di sekitar tempat itu, dan mereka menemukanya di lantai 2.

" aku menemukanya " kata natsume mengatakan kepada semuanya

" pembunuhnya berada dilantai 2 " kata reiko

" belum tentu, bisa saja dia meletakanya di lantai 2, walaupun dia berada diantara ketiga lantai ini " kata ukyo dengan serius

" apakah kalian meninggalkan iori dikamarnya ? " tanya masaomi khawatir

" tidak aku disini " jawab iori

" semuanya, kita akan berkumpul di ruang tengah jam 1 siang "

Sesudah itu semuanya kembali kekamarnya. Miwa yang tidak tahu telah membunuh kaname, anaknya sendiri merasa sedih, miwa pun mendapat telepon lagi. Sementara itu ukyo dikamarnya sedang memikirkan pembunuhan yang sedang berlangsung itu, dan dia pergi kedapur untuk melihat tkp. Saat perjalanan ke dapur dia bertemu hikaru

" kyo-nii, kenapa kamu pergi kedapur ? " tanya hikaru

" hikaru, kamu sedang apa disini ? " ukyo membalikkan pertanyaannya

" aku hanya ingin mengambil minum, sedangkan kyo-nii sedang apa ? " tanya hikaru

" aku hanya ingin memeriksa tkp " jawab ukyo

Dan mereka pergi kedapur, setibanya disana mereka melihat bunga lily hitam di atas panci.

" lily hitam ? " ukyo menatapnya dengan heran

" kyo-nii lihat, panci ini agak penyok dan juga ada bekas darah menempel " kata hikaru

" akan kita bawa barang ini di pertemuan " kata ukyo

" kyo-nii tunggu, sebelum kita kembali bagaimana kalau kita periksa ruang makan dahulu " kata hikaru. Mereka pun pergi keruang makan dan setibanya disana mereka melihat hal serupa.

" kyo-nii lihat, disini juga ada lili hitam " kata hikaru

" kenapa pembunuh meninggalkan lily hitam ? " tanya ukyo

" mana aku tahu " jawab hikaru

" kita akan bawa semua yang kita temukan nanti " kata ukyo

Sesudah itu mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing hingga menuggu jam 1 jam 1 siang mereka berkumpul kembali

" baiklah kita mulai " kata reiko

" tunggu!, yuusei-san belum tiba disini " kata ciaki menghentikan reiko berbicara

" ngomong ngomong ibu juga belum hadir " kata tsubaki

" apakah mereka korban selanjutnya ? " kata natsume

" semuanya ayo bergegas " kata sasakura.

Mereka pun pergi kekamar yuusei dengan cepat. Setibanya disana kamarnya terkunci

" Pintunya terkunci " kata yuusuke berusaha membuka pintu. " semuanya... lihat " kata louis menunjuk sebuah tali.

" tali apa ini ? akan ku tarik " kata tsubaki sambil menarik tali. Tiba tiba sebuah pintu kecil terbuka dan menjatuhkan kunci kamar yuusei. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat lily hitam tergantung di balik pintu dan terlihat yuusei yang tergantung

" yuusei-san " kata sasakura terkejut

" apa maksud lily hitam ini ? " kata ukyo mulai marah

" lily hitam, dalam arti bunga melambangkan kutukan " kata iori

" apa itu benar ? " tanya ukyo

" itu benar " jawab iori

" lily hitam, akan kuungkap edentitasmu, demi keluargaku " kata ukyo

**tbc**


	3. asahina family party murder case file 3

" lily hitam, akan kuungkap identitasmu, demi keluargaku " kata ukyo

Mereka yang panik mulai menenangkan diri masing masing. Tiba tiba miwa datang " apa yang terjadi ? " tanya miwa. Itu membuat semuanya curiga.

" yuusei san mati " jawab sasakura

" apa, bagaimana bisa " jawab miwa

Dan mereka meneruskan percakapan itu di ruang tengah. Untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah itu

" mari kita mulai " kata sasakura

" aku dan hikaru menemukan lily hitam yang sama seperti di kamar yuusei DI dapur, begitu juga di ruang makan " kata ukyo

" dan kami juga menemukan panci penyok yang ada bekas darah ini di dapur, mungkin bekas sidik jarinya masih ada disini " lanjut hikaru

" kalau begitu berikan padaku " kata sasakura

" kematian yuusei diperkirakan jam sarapan hingga sekarang yaitu jam 08:00 hingga 13:00 " kata sasakura

" kau salsah, aku dan kyo-nii melihatnya baru masuk kamarnya kira kira jam 12:45 " jawab hikaru menjelaskan

" berarti, pembunuhan itu terjadi 15 menit sebelum berkumpul " kata iori

" hikaru-nii-san amu bilah dia baru masuk kamar, dia dari mana ? " tanya azusa ingin tahu

" dia baru dari kamarku " jawab miwa

" kamar ibu ?, dia ingin apa ? " tanya masaomi kaget

" dia bertanya apa ada yang mengintai kaname akhir akhir ini " jawab miwa

" itu memungkinkan kau sang pembunuh " kata reiko

" tidak mungkin, miwa sangat baik dia tak mungkin membunuh " kata rintaro membela miwa yang membuat miwa senang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu pemeriksaan sidik jari tersebut.

Fuuto saat baru kembali dari dapur melihat " hei, apa yang kamu lakuka~~ ". Mulut fuuto ditutup dan dia memenggal kepalanya, Dan dia langsung pergi. Sesudah itu miwa mendapat telepon yang menyatakan " jika kamu ingin keluar dari daftar tersangka katakan "iya" ". Dan miwa menyatakan iya, belum lama sesuah itu mulut miwa tiba tiba ditutup dangan kain yang berbius obat tidur dan tubuhnya ditusuk yang membuat miwa tak sadarkan diri. Saat yuusuke keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat darah dan dengan gemetar melihat kesebelah dan melihat fuuto yang tubuh dan kepalanya sudah terpisah. Yuusuke pun berteriak, dan teriakan itu membuat semuanya kaget dan langsung berlari kearah suara. Setibanya disana semuanya kaget melihat itu dan membuat masaomi pingsan untuk ke-2 kalinya

" siapa yang melakukanya ? " tanya ukyo dengan marah

" menurutku, ibumu karena sidik jari yang ada di panci itu adalah sidik jarimu ukyo-san, hikaru-san dan miwa-san " kata sasakura

" tidak mungkin miwa-san pembunuhnya " kata ema kaget

" Tetapi dimana ibu dan chiaki-kun ? " tanya louis

" apakah ibu benar benar pembunuhya dan sekarang dia menyerang chiaki " kata natsume

Semuanya pun pergi kekamar chiaki dengan cepat. Setibanya disana kamarnya terkunci. Dan subaru melakukan hal sama yaitu mengdobrak pintu. Dan mereka melihat hal yang sama terjadi dengan fuuto. " Bagaimana dengan ibu ? " tanya iori. Mereka pun pergi kekamar miwa. Tetapi pintunya terkunci dan mereka melakukan hal sama yaitu mendobrak pintu. Dan terlihat miwa yang pingsan dengan luka ditubunya. " seseorang panggil ambulan " kata rintaro. Sesudah itu miwa dibawa kerumah sakit. Ukyo pun mencari petunjuk dengan hikaru di tempat kematian fuuto.

" kyo-nii, kenapa di dinding ini tidak ada darah ? " kata hikaru

" benarkah ? " tanya ukyo

" lihat saja " kata hikaru

Dan ukyo mulai memeriksa dinding itu dan menemukan sesuatu

" hikaru, ayo ikut aku " kata ukyo

" kemana ? " tanya hikaru

" kekamar ibu dan chiaki " jawab ukyo

Dan mereka tiba dikamar miwa dan memeriksanya, sesudah itu mereka kekamar chiaki untuk memeriksanya juga.

" misteri telah terpecahkan " kata ukyo


	4. asahina family party murder case file 4

" misteri telah terpecahkan " kata ukyo

Ukyo menyuruh semuanya berkumpul begitu juga dengan miwa yang dalam keadaan sakit

" ukyo-san mengapa kita berkumpul ? " tanya ema

" aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini " jawab ukyo

" apa maksudmu ? " tanya reiko

" pembunuhnya ada diantara kita! " jawab ukyo

" bukanya pembunuhnya ibumu " kata reiko

" ibu memang terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, tetapi bukan dia saja yang melakukannya " kata ukyo

" ada yang lain, tapi siapa ? " tanya tsubaki

" pembunuhnya ada diantara kita yaitu kamu, iori! " kata ukyo

seisi ruangan itu kaget karena hal itu

" iori sang pembunuh " kata yuusuke

" ukyo-nii-san kau menuduhku tampa bukti " kata iori

"aku punya bukti, lily hitam itu hanya kamu yang tahu artinya yaitu " kutukan " " kata ukyo

" hanya itu buktinya, itu tak menunjukan bahwa aku sang pembunuh " kata iori

" tentu saja tidak, kematian fuuto berada di antara pintumu dan pintu yuusuke. Karena hikaru tak melihat darah di antara dinding itu, dan aku menemukan pintu rahasia " kata ukyo

dan mereka pergi kesana untuk melihat apakah itu benar. Dan ternyata hal itu benar

" kamu sebut ini bukti, itu tak menunjukan apa apa " kata iori

" karena itu memang bukan bukti bahwa kau sang pembunuh sebelum itu cara kamu membunuh yuusei, chiaki dan menyerang ibu dangan menggunakan menggunakan pintu penghubung kamar kita ke ruangan rahasia " kata ukyo menjelaskan

tapi bagaimana cara melewati antara lantai satu ke lantai tiga ? " tanya iori

dengan tangga tersembunyi ini ( menurunkan tangga ). Kamu menggunakan tangga ini untuk kemana semaumu begitu juga dengan tempat kamera pengawas. Kamu mengambil kaset yang berisi dimana ibu membunuh mahoko " kata ukyo

" sekarang apa buktinya aku sang pembunuh ? " tanya iori

" buktinya adalah kata katamu yang mengatakan bahwa kamu melihat kapsul itu di salah satu tong sampah, tetapi bagaimana kamu melihatnya sedangkan dia tertutup oleh sampah lain. Iori ini sudah berhakhir " kata ukyo

" aku mengaku " kata iori

" jadi itu benar " kata ema

" aku memang menyuruh ibu membunuh kaname-nii-san, dan memanggil yuusei kekamarnya " kata iori

" tetapi apa motifmu membunuh mereka ? " tanya azusa

" kaname-nii-san selalu menghalangiku bertemu sengan fuyuka di dunia lain dengan kebohongannya dan aku membunuh yuusei dan chiaki karena mereka adalah teman kaname-nii-san san kematian fuuto bukan tujuanku " kata iori

" tetapi kamu memanfaatkan ibu " tanya louis

" karena ibu tak peduli dengan apa yang kualami yaitu rasa sakit kehilangan fuyuka " kata iori

" maafkan ibu sayang " kata miwa

" bohong, kalian semua hanya berbong " kata iori dia mengambil pisau yang ditinggalkannya disana untuk bunuh diri

" selamat tinggal semuanya " kata iori sambil menusuk jantungnya

" iori! " kata miwa

" seseorang panggil ambulan " kata rintaro

" sudah terlambat, nyawanya tidak disini lagi " kata ukyo

dengan begitu kasus itu berakhir, dan iori dikubur tepat disebelah kuburan yang bertuliskan "shiraishi fuyuka". Dan mereka sangat kagum dangan ukyo yang bisa memecahkan masalah itu.

**The end**


End file.
